


Beauty Is Shown Through Eyes

by jazzy0624



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy0624/pseuds/jazzy0624
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a Sastiel ficlet. This goes out to my sastiel squad on twitter haha. I'm not exactly the best writer but I thought this was kinda cute. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beauty Is Shown Through Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Sastiel ficlet. This goes out to my sastiel squad on twitter haha. I'm not exactly the best writer but I thought this was kinda cute. Enjoy!

“Cas? What are you doing up-?” Sam asked, but before he could finish his sentence Cas shushed him. Cas pointed to Dean’s door and Sam silenced himself so he could see, or rather hear what Cas was trying to point out. The bed on the other side of the door squeaked, and there was a deep moan. “Sam..” Cas looked concerned but Sam’s face was turning the color of a tomato. “Cas, we need to go.” Sam whispered grabbed Cas’ arm, dragging him to the kitchen. “Sam, I don’t understand why you are embarrassed. You have done….things, I have done things and this isn’t Dean’s first time doing it either.” Cas said, his voice calm like usual. “Cas, just,” Sam put his hand up and Cas took that as one of Sam’s “just-let-it-go” signals.   
The next morning Sam was up early to work on a case so he followed his morning routine of showering, eating breakfast and then hitting the books. “Good morning, Sam.” Castiel said while preparing two cups of coffee. Sam liked his with sugar and creamer while Castiel liked his black and bitter. Castiel set the cups down on the table and pulled a chair up next to Sam, who was clearly busy researching their recent case. Two girls had disappeared in 3 days, both found dead with what they could decipher as vampire bites. Sam shut his laptop and put his head in his hands.”Sam? What’s the problem?” Dean called from the other end of the table. “Two more girls were found this morning.” Sam said rubbing his temples. “Two more? Jeez. There must be a nest of ‘em.” Dean said, sitting down with a sigh. “Yeah, I would suggest that but these ones didn’t have bite marks.” Sam said. He opened up his laptop and opened the email that Jody had sent him. “They are missing their hearts.” Dean rubbed his chin and looked closer. “So, what? Vampires and werewolves working together? Tag teaming?” “I don’t know. I was thinking that too but there is no full moon, nothing.” Sam said. Sam looked over to see Castiel staring at him. “What?” Sam asked. Sam’s eyes were eyes that Castiel could stare into all day. He could see the sadness, the happiness, the excitement and lust in his eyes. Castiel had looked into many eyes but never once had he ever really looked into Sam’s eyes. “Nothing. You just have interesting eyes.” Castiel said nonchalantly. “Well, I’m going to go suit up and talk to the other officers. I’;; call you if I need back up.” Dean said, hitting his knee on the table. “Son of a bitch!” “Dean are you sure you don’t need me to come?” Sam turned to look at Dean, who was obviously annoyed by the fact he hit his knee. “Yeah, yeah I am sure. Just be ready incase I do.” Dean said, waving him off as he went into his room to change into his suit.  
Whenever Sam got the chance, he laided in his bed and watched Netflix. He never got the chance to and it sure was nice when he did. “Sam? Mind if I step in for a little bit?” Cas asked, holding a bowl of popcorn and two beers. “Yeah, sure c’mon in. Just watching a little bit of Forensic Files. Haven’t been able to watch it in a while.” Castiel sat on the end of Sam’s bed and handed him a beer. “Haven’t seen this show before..” Cas mumbled. Sam watched the show for hours, forgetting Cas was in the room. “Cas man, you hungry? We’ve been watching this for hours.” Sam said, looking over at Cas who was now lying at the foot of his bed lightly snoring. Sam didn’t know whether to wake him up or let him sleep. He grabbed an extra blanket from the chair next to his bed and put it over him. “Sam-?” Cas’ voice was deep and raspy and it made Sam go insane. Cas’ hooded eyes looked at Sam, Sam looking at Cas in awe. “Shh..Climb up on my bed and get under my covers. Go back to bed.” Sam didn’t even realize he was speaking until Cas had climbed under his covers and fell back asleep. Castiel was just getting over this whole attack dog spell Rowena had put on him and he was still somewhat weak. Sam sat back in his spot and continued watching Forensic Files while Cas was sleep. Sam would look over at Cas while he was sleeping and notice Cas had a slight smile on his face. Sam felt his face getting red and went back to watching TV until he heard Castiel move around. “Sam? Did I fall asleep in here?” Castiel rubbed his eyes and yawned. His voice was still deep and raspy and Sam could feel himself shiver. “Uh-yeah. I just figured you’d uh,” Sam coughed and started mumbling. “Well, thank you.” Castiel looked over at Sam and smiled. They both sat there watching TV for hours until they heard boots coming down the hallway. “So, I show up on the scene and two more bodies are missing. This time, they have puncture wounds behind the ears on both victims. Me and Donna tracked this sucker down and guess what? This son of a bitch is a hybrid between vampires, werewolves and a wraith. Still don’t have a name for it. The only way we could kill it was pouring holy oil on it and setting it on fire.” Dean scratched his face. “You two only been watching some crappy Netflix shows all day?” He finally asked. “Hey! It’s Forensic Files! And why didn’t you call me?” Sam asked standing up and stretching. “Didn’t need you. We got any food? I’m starving.” Dean walked out of Sam’s room and shut the door. “You hungry, Cas?” Sam gestured to the kitchen and Cas got up and walked with Sam to the kitchen.   
“Alright, Samuel. I’m going to hit up the shower and finish the Game of Thrones.” Dean scratched his chin and put his plate in the sink. “By the way, you know-” “Sam! Don’t spoil it for me!” Dean yelled, plugging his ears like a four year old. Castiel couldn’t help but laugh at the two brothers. The laugh ran through Sam’s head like a song that had been played on repeat, and he loved every second of it. He looked over at Castiel who was already looking at him. “Castiel, every time I look at you, you’re already looking at me.” Sam said, of course he loved it but he just wanted to know why. “Sam, when I look into your eyes I see a world. I see your world to be specific. I see all the pain, all the joy, all the problems you have faced in your life. I see all your wishes and all your goals. If I look deep enough I can see that you are truly not as fine as you make yourself seem to be.” Sam looked down and fiddled his thumbs a little bit. What was he supposed to say to that? “Sam Winchester, look at me and tell me you are fine.” Castiel’s tone was serious and Sam knew better than to ignore Castiel. “Honestly? I can’t Castiel.” Sam’s voice was low. He felt a hand on his back and looked up to see Castiel sitting next to him. “Follow me.” Castiel said, whispering in Sam’s ear. Castiel stood up and walked down the hall into Sam’s room.

“Castiel, I didn’t know you had that in you.” Sam said, panting. “You’d be surprised, Winchester.” Cas laid his head on Sam’s chest, which was covered in sweat. He put his head in the crook of Sam’s neck and kissed him right on the side.”Cas-” Sam could barely speak. Cas raised his head and just looked into Sam’s eyes, and Sam looked into his.”Sam, I have seen galaxies upon galaxies, but none are as beautiful as the ones that your eyes hold.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thought you were getting smut? Think again! I'll leave the smut to your imagination. Hope you enjoyed my cliche fic! This was my first Sastiel fic and I really hope y'all enjoyed it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
